


共同假期

by asukaJude



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon What Canon, M/M, Summer, timeshare, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asukaJude/pseuds/asukaJude
Summary: “用不了多久的，”赫敏说，“等我们回霍格沃茨的时候，解缚药水就已经准备好啦。”“听听你说的什么话！”罗恩说，“他得在德思礼家呆上一个月，再在马尔福庄园呆上一个月，跟德拉科·马尔福一起。”“是啦，谢谢你。”哈利说——说得好像他过去这一整个星期没仔细琢磨过这个暑假会比以前的任何一个暑假可怕多少倍似的。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26





	共同假期

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Timeshare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5744635) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> 原注：这个故事在原作里并没有合适的位置，但我脑补它发生在第六年暑假，袭击魔法部事件从未发生，伏地魔在无人知晓的地方为即将到来的战争做着无人知晓的准备。
> 
> 译注：感谢 @Shankspeare Beta。文里的图都是我自己画的啦=）

坐火车回国王十字车站的行程既沉默又冰冷。德拉科坐在他一侧，理由是“这么坐至少我不用 _看着_ 你”，这样对哈利来说也挺合适的。然而德拉科另一侧是克拉布，高尔、罗恩和赫敏则坐在他们仨正对面，几个人全都大眼瞪小眼，手里攥着魔杖，因此情况也改善不了太多。他们一路一言不发，直到卖茶点的小推车过来招呼：“亲爱的，要买点儿什么吗？”

“不必了，除非你这儿有卖因菲尔奇牌无知无觉药水。”德拉科说。他从肩膀到胳膊都挺得笔直，使劲儿压在哈利同样僵硬的肩膀和胳膊上。这感觉好得可怕，哈利得时不时提醒自己不要靠过去放松一下。

哈利以前从来没有因为能回家而 _高兴_ 过，眼下也是一样，但当火车终于到站时他还是短暂地松了口气，因为他们不得不起身把行李拿下来。德拉科的行李有别人的两倍大，不过因为上面附了一堆超轻咒，它都快飘起来了：他抢在哈利前头出去，毫不迟疑地走下了站台。哈利磨了磨牙，感觉有一根绳子系紧了他的五脏六腑，正在用力往外拉。他小心站定了，然后坚决地转过身来。“假期愉快。”他对一脸焦虑地看着他的罗恩和赫敏说他们俩并没有回一句 _“你也一样。”_ “你要小心啊，哈利。”赫敏说。

“一秒钟都别眨眼，”罗恩加了一句，“我一丁点儿也不信任那个混账。”

“哎呀，说得好像他现在能伤得了哈利似的。”赫敏说。

“要真有人能，也就是马尔福了。”罗恩阴沉地说。

“他要是 _能_ 在这种情况下找着办法，我也不 _在乎_ 了。”哈利说。赫敏咬了咬嘴唇，趋前一步给了他一个拥抱。

“用不了多久的，”她说，“等我们回霍格沃茨的时候，解缚药水就已经准备好啦。”

“听听你说的什么话！”罗恩说，“他得在德思礼家呆上一个月，再在 _马尔福庄园_ 呆上一个月，跟 _德拉科·马尔福_ 一起。”

“是啦，谢谢你。”哈利说——说得好像他过去这一整个星期没仔细琢磨过这个暑假会比以前的任何一个暑假可怕多少倍似的。他深深吸了口气，那根“绳子”还在拉扯，扯得他背脊中间酸痛了起来。“回见。”他说着，然后转身追了上去。德拉科在大概十码开外的地方停住了脚步，背影看起来既僵硬又狂躁。克拉布和高尔在一旁偷偷瞟他，像是根本不敢说话的样子。

“走这边。”哈利嘟哝了一声，拽着自己的行李走了过去。在他前面，孩子们都跑下了站台，跑向自己的爸爸妈妈，每个人都在一同拥抱着、欢笑着，谈天说地，人群中散发出幸福的喧闹声。在这群人后面等着的，是两手抱着胳膊的弗农姨父。哈利确信德思礼家绝不愿意招待德拉科——有那么特别头疼的几天他想着是不是应该 _整个夏天_ 都跟马尔福家呆在一起——但邓布利多不知怎么地居然说通了他们。当然啦，要是哈利觉得跟德思礼家多呆一阵子更好，那情况肯定就更惊悚了。他实在是很期待接下来花上一整个暑假来确定到底哪一边更糟糕。

“赶紧的。”等他们走到跟前，弗农姨父咆哮道，然后回身一刻不停地冲着汽车昂首阔步地走了过去。哈利跟在后面，随即回头看了一眼：德拉科的脚步慢了下来，以探寻的目光扫视着人群，就像是在期待能见到什么人似的。

“拜拜，德拉科。”高尔有些迟疑地说，从他身边离开，随着自己的父亲走了。

德拉科只朝他抬了抬下巴示意，然后紧抿着嘴唇从站台的方向转过身来。去往小惠金区的路上他一句话也没说，只是坐在车后座上哈利的旁边，双眼直视前方，就好像看不见身边还有其他东西一样。弗农姨父领路进了房子，朝客厅走去，佩妮姨妈正坐在那里等着他们，脸上紧绷绷地堆出了一个非难的表情。

“得了，”弗农姨父转头面对他们俩，说道，“你们应该了解，要不是答应了就意味着能在八月假期里甩脱你们俩的话，我本来是要坚决拒绝这么耻辱又过分的要求的——就这样才值得我在这房子里忍你们 _两个小怪物_ 整整一个月。但我打算一开始先把话讲得清清楚楚，在这儿你们不许搞 _任何_ 把戏，不许耍滑头，不许挥舞你们那恶心的小棍儿，什么都不行！”

哈利暗自翻了个白眼：“好的，弗农姨父。”

“还有你，”弗农姨父朝德拉科逼近了一点——德拉科本人眨了眨眼，仿佛才刚醒过来，慢吞吞地抬起头来看着他——继续说道，“我不知道你是不是捣什么鬼家里人都会放过你，但在我的房子里绝不会允许有这样的情况，听懂了吗？”

德拉科抬着头又看了他一会儿，然后以一种惊奇不已的语气开了口：“波特，你这位肮脏的麻瓜亲戚是在跟我 _说话_ 吗？”

弗农姨父低头呆呆地看着他，而哈利呢，有那么一瞬间他惊骇地了解到事情可能会比他能想到的最糟糕的情况还要更糟糕。然后德拉科冲着弗农姨父上前一步，从袖子里抽出魔杖来。“仔细听好， _可怜虫_ ，”他从牙缝里一字一句地说，“我不知道你是不是耍什么脾气波特都会放过你，但 _我_ 可不是那种热爱麻瓜的没用巫师样儿。半个暑假都不得不在这破破烂烂的肮脏小窝里过已经够糟糕了，”他朝着客厅一挥手，把大理石的壁炉和六十寸的彩电都算了进去，“不朽的梅林才知道这儿条件有多要命。我 _不会_ 容忍无礼的行为，只要我本人还在此地令你家蓬荜生辉，你就最好别挡我的道。而且在你跟我说话的时候——在你尽了你的本分的情况下说得越少越好——你得称呼我为马尔福少爷。”

“你个小——”弗农姨父气得语无伦次，脸涨得通红，“你动不了 _我们_ 的，你们在校外不允许用魔法——”

德拉科大笑起来，尖利的笑声中满是讽刺。“哟，波特之前那回是不是脑子没手动得快，所以吃了个部里的警告？别傻了。”他抬起魔杖直戳进弗农姨父的下巴，魔杖头上迸出一串火花，逼得弗农姨父一路后退直到尖叫一声跌进沙发里，震得弹簧嘎吱作响，佩妮姨妈紧紧地巴住了他的肩膀。“如果我不得不用魔法来教你们什么叫合适的态度， _我_ 是不会为此产生的任何后果而遭殃的。我的父母将会与禁止滥用魔法司司长共同起草一份自卫免责声明，我们会跟他一起在我们家的律师办公室里会个面，我会对 _被迫_ 把你们一家子变成红背蝾螈这件事表示由衷的歉意，然后我们会握手言欢，这事儿就这么了了。”他一把把魔杖收回袖子里，站直了啐道：“现在，把我的行李送到属于我的那些房间里去，如果房间不合适，那你们就得在晚餐前把它们收拾到合适为止。波特！你平时在这附近都上哪儿飞？”

德拉科脚跟一转，伸手召唤飞天扫帚——扫帚立刻蹦进了他手里，然后一阵风似地往门厅去了。哈利瞪着他的背影，随后回头看了一眼德思礼夫妇，弗农姨父和佩妮姨妈还在拼命往沙发里缩。“呃，”哈利说，“我……我得跟他一起走了。”他小心翼翼地朝着门后退了一步——半真半假地觉得整间屋子就像个快崩了的炸弹——然后再退一步，又一步，才安全地进了门厅，退出了他们的视线。

他把行李留在楼梯底下，上面放着海德薇的笼子。她朝着他好奇地轻鸣了一声。“是啦，”哈利对她说，“我也不知道刚才到底发生了啥。”

“波特，这小破棚子里是有什么不可思议的东西让你 _流连忘返_ 吗？”德拉科在入口厉声唤道。

哈利翻了个白眼：“这附近没地方飞，马尔福！左邻右舍全是麻瓜，我们肯定会被看见的。”

“别跟个白痴一样。头上不到三百米的地方就有云层遮着呢，这种情况是合法的。怎么，你是怕掉下来吗？”

“肯定不会比 _你_ 先掉下来。”哈利回嘴道。不过，行吧，说得好像他愿意呆在这房子里似的。他把海德薇从笼子里放了出来——自己不在的时候，他才不放心把她留给德思礼家哪怕一秒呢——然后取了扫帚出门。德拉科正不耐烦地上上下下扔着一个金色小球。“你有个飞贼！”哈利说。

“怎么，你没有吗？”德拉科讥笑一声，“你到底 _要不要_ 来？”

四小时后，等天色暗得实在看不见飞贼了，他们俩才回屋去。哈利总共抓住了十二回，德拉科抓住了九回，两人来回之间有好几次都差点掉下扫帚。哈利还意外发现了一种环飞技巧，只有靠火弩箭才能做到，因为火弩箭的脚镫能让你即便在转着圈儿俯冲的时候也能紧紧留在扫帚上。他们进屋时，行李 _已经_ 被拿到楼上去了，德思礼一家则杳无踪影——哈利瞧见楼梯上方他们的卧室门底下透出光来，但门都关得死严——而且烤炉里还留着保温的菜盘。

“那个又大又丑的玩意儿是什么？”德拉科拿下巴示意道。他径直穿过厨房，一屁股在佩妮姨妈擦得锃亮的餐桌顶头的椅子上坐了下来。

“餐桌装饰。”哈利说，拿着自己那盘晚餐坐下。他特么才不会为马尔福服务呢。

“我看得出来它 _应该_ 是个餐桌装饰。”德拉科说。他怒瞪了哈利的盘子一眼，然后起身去拿自己那一份。“为什么要把它放在桌子上？搞得我都没胃口吃晚饭了。”

“这是他们结婚时收到的礼物。”哈利说。他已经听佩妮姨妈吹嘘这玩意儿好多次了，每来一个新客人就说一遍，更别提那些提醒他“别用你的脏手碰它”的长篇训话。“花了五百镑呢。”

“是啊， _看得出来_ 。”德拉科说着——不过是冷笑着说的，“你是过着一种多么可怕的生活啊，波特。我猜你每天晚上也都是吃这泔水一样的玩意吧？”

他话里的意思虽然是看不上眼的，但吃得还是蛮香的。两个盘子里堆满了羊腿、土豆泥、炖蘑菇和豆子，哈利以前只在德思礼家的餐桌上吃过剩菜，从来没有吃过这样的东西：这应该是佩妮姨妈为明天欢迎达力回家的特别大餐准备的菜。两人都把盘子一扫而空，而冰箱里甚至还有一个芝士蛋糕——被马尔福毫不迟疑地征用了。哈利也从来没吃过佩妮姨妈的芝士蛋糕，一块也没有尝过：她总是给自己切一小片，然后达力和弗农姨父会狼吞虎咽地吃掉剩下的部分，呜咽着感叹它有多棒。

蛋糕 _确实_ 棒极了。甚至连德拉科也勉勉强强地说：“至少这个还算过得去。好了，我的房间在哪里？”说着把脏盘子一推。

“先洗碗。”鉴于他绝不会给马尔福收拾盘子——就像他不会给马尔福端菜一样，哈利意有所指地开了口。然而德拉科嗤之以鼻。

“如果你的家族如此耽于贫苦，已经到了请不起一个体面的长期仆人的程度，那也跟 _我_ 没什么关系。”他站起身来，朝楼上去了。

哈利低头看了一眼盘子，但那根 _“绳子”_ 在往前拽他。无论如何，他敢肯定如果德拉科不小心进了佩妮姨妈和弗农姨父的房间，会激起那两位的一阵尖叫。于是他跟着德拉科上了楼。“往前直走。”哈利说，德拉科打开了客卧的门，站在门口审视了一番，然后对着超大号的双人床、沉重的实木家具和昂贵的地毯，露出了一个倒胃口的表情。

“呜呃，真是没法忍，”他说，“这就是你睡觉的地方？”

“不，我睡这边。”哈利干巴巴地说，打开了楼梯平台对面他自己房间的门。德拉科往里瞅了一眼，表情比之前还要震惊：“你简直像住在碗橱里。说真的，波特，我差不多都要开始 _同情_ 你了。”说完他一阵风似地进了那间客卧。

哈利怀着热切的心情环顾着他的房间——他自己的房间，管他小不小呢，里面都没有德拉科·马尔福。两间卧室的距离并没有太远，他走进去坐在床上试了试，停了一分钟，就想看看——  
没用。那拉扯的感觉一开始没那么难受，但它会一直持续下去。他叹了口气，站起来。弗农姨父只把他的行李从房间门口往里推了推，就留在那儿，不过要把它顺着走廊一路推到马尔福的房间里也不是什么难事。德拉科已经换了衣服，穿着件长长的、带着银亮装饰的黑色睡衣，哈利进门的时候被他瞪了一眼，但什么话也没说：因为他也能感觉到那股拉扯的劲儿。

“如果你踹我，我就把你从床上掀下去。”两人爬上床时，他对哈利说。

哈利翻了个白眼。“ _晚安_ ，马尔福。”他故意说了一句，然后关上了灯。

还没等躺平哈利就闭上了眼睛，然后直到第二天太阳升起来正照在他脸上才睁开。那一瞬间他就醒了，感觉好得不得了，而且， _怀里抱着德拉科·马尔福_ 。

“啊，糟了。”哈利惊恐地开了口，一句话吵醒了德拉科。

“明天你睡地板！”在他们俩争先恐后地从相反的方向爬下床之后，德拉科一边说着一边从床的另一侧瞪着他。

“我有个更好的想法——为什么不是 _你_ 去睡地板？”哈利反击道。

德拉科拉下脸来：“反正也比在这 _床_ 上睡差不到哪里去。你家这群可爱的亲戚是不是在床垫底下塞了致淤豌豆之类的玩意儿？”

佩妮姨妈已经在厨房里煎培根了。当他们俩走进厨房的时候她紧张得惊跳起来，眼睛时不时瞟一眼德拉科。“我喜欢吃奶油烤的鸡蛋。”德拉科居高临下地告诉她，“别把培根煎老了。 _《预言家日报》_ 呢？”他问哈利，随即不高兴地从弗农姨父的座位上拿了准备好的《泰晤士报》，在他自己的椅子里坐下来读，嘴里念叨着“愚昧无知的麻瓜”。

哈利一会儿看看他一会儿看看佩妮姨妈，多少有些佩服。她迟疑着想要开口说话。然后德拉科从报纸上抬头看了一眼，冲着放在桌上的茶壶皱了皱眉头，它立刻从自己的安乐窝里蹦了出来，飘到他旁边，给他倒了一杯茶。奶罐和糖罐也慢吞吞地滚了过来帮忙。

佩妮姨妈打开冰箱拿了些鸡蛋和奶油。她也给哈利做了一些，而且破天荒头一遭，他甚至吃上了培根。

两人再一次出门骑扫帚的时候，他问德拉科：“你是怎么做到的……就那茶壶？”

“做什么？”德拉科说。  
“你让茶壶给你倒了茶！”哈利说。

德拉科以一种“你是不是精神错乱了”的眼神看着他：“茶壶就是用来 _做这个_ 的，波特。倒茶。”

“一般而言，我们的茶壶得用手拿起来。”哈利说。

德拉科嗤笑道：“你家瓷器要是没规矩，只能怪你自己，波特。如果老让它们呆在那里偷懒，连盘子都会自然而然占你便宜的。”

这又是阴云密布的一天。他们疾速穿过低悬的云层，直奔上方灿烂的阳光，然后把整个早晨都花在追逐赛上。短程冲刺是哈利赢了，但德拉科飞的距离更远些——尽管他的光轮有点慢：对于要怎么哄自己的扫帚听话，他可有一千零一种方法。

吃午餐的时候，哈利偷偷地冲着盐罐努力皱眉头，但它一动也没动。德拉科自然注意到了，暗暗笑了一声，冲着它勾了勾手指，那盐罐立即滑过了桌面，到他盘子跟前给土豆撒上了盐。

吃完饭，天晴了，飞是没法再飞了。“你平时还能在这片惨兮兮的贫民区里 _做什么_ ？”马尔福一边说，一边凝视着整条女贞路那整洁的路面和两侧的小小房子。

“大多数时间我都在自己房间里看书，”哈利说。反正他也经常被锁在屋里，“木兰花新月街那边有个公园。”

“那公园里有什么好玩的吗？”

“呃，没，”哈利说，“就是个公园而已。”

德拉科非常、非常没有兴趣。但反正也没什么其他的选择，所以他们还是去了公园。两人在池塘边伫足，哈利拿起石头打水漂，一回能在水面上弹出十几下。太阳出来，天就更热了。蜻蜓嗡嗡地飞着，哈利打了个哈欠，在草地上抻开手脚躺了下来。

没过多久，德拉科也在他旁边躺下了，两人胳膊碰着胳膊。一种暖和又惬意的满足感从他的四肢百骸里散发开来。他觉得身体沉甸甸的，睡眼朦胧间一种风铃般的叮当声遥遥响起。他斜乜了一眼，看见马尔福头上若有似无地飞舞着的黄色小蝴蝶化身为池塘的精灵，咯咯笑着在四周疾飞。

“它们是从哪里来的？”哈利问。

“哪里都有，”德拉科打着哈欠说，懒洋洋地冲云头挥了挥手，“它们就像巫师一样，四散着送魔法——至少我们当中 _有些人_ 是这样的。”他加了一句，不过顶多算是句半真半假的玩笑。

接下来的十分钟，哈利都在努力劝自己不能就这么在马尔福旁边躺着不动。他上下眼皮开始打架，胳膊腿儿也完全没有要动的欲望。

“哎哟，瞧瞧这小两口，”一个冷嘲热讽的声音响起，“跟你的新 _男友_ 你侬我侬呐，波特？”

“你也好啊，达力。”哈利说着，无可奈何地睁开了眼睛。

达力窃笑一声，走过来站在两人头顶前，他的两个跟班皮尔和莫肯也已经跟了上来。达力还穿着那身斯梅廷中学的制服呢。“就知道你是个弯的，波特。怎么着，不打算给咱们介绍介绍？”

德拉科用一只手肘撑起身体。“我的名字是德拉科·伊格纳缇乌斯·阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福，乃是我家族的第三十七代。”他用他最冷酷的声音慢吞吞地开了口，“不用费心告诉我你们的名字了。”他伸手从虚空之中拢出了一把小精灵，简短地对它们低语了几句，随即对着掌心吹了一口气让它们直冲达力而去。

达力一边用力拍打着小精灵一边瞪他们，然后继续用力拍，动作越来越急，眼睛也瞪大了。小精灵朝着他和另外两个男孩冲过去，撕他们的头发，扯他们的衣服——哈利瞧见其中一个俯冲前进，直落在达力的耳朵上，然后——“嗷！”达力嚎叫起来，“嗷！滚开！”他一巴掌扇在自己脑袋侧边上：小精灵咬了他一口。他、皮尔和莫肯都开始往后退，几个人的胳膊在空气中挥舞得越来越疯狂，身上爆出越来越多被咬的小红点儿，同时小精灵们还在继续找露出来的地方下嘴。最终，他们掉头逃窜，一边上蹿下跳一边满身扑扇，一团云似的黄色的蝴蝶翅膀们穷追不舍。

哈利笑得太凶了，以至于肚子都疼了起来，他往后倒回了地上。德拉科也笑得直喘，随即拿肩膀使劲撞了哈利一下：“我就 _知道_ 你不是学校里装出来那种自命不凡的荒谬模样儿。说真的，波特，你干嘛要那样啊？”

哈利止住了笑：“啥？”

“你不会 _真的_ 觉得那几个没用的傻大个儿跟我们一样优秀吧！”德拉科一边说，一边冲着逃命三人组挥了挥胳膊，“你看看他们那样！”

“ _达力_ 就是个混蛋！”哈利说，“那又不代表所有的麻瓜都跟他们一样。就这一点来说，”他意有所指地加了一句，“我可数得出那么一两个跟他们一样差劲的巫师呢。”

德拉科翻了个白眼：“哎哟， _对不起_ ，我是不是伤着你脆弱的小心灵了，波特？我才不想花功夫假装那些可怜虫没有那么糟糕呢。别费劲告诉我说你不喜欢看着那几个麻瓜落荒而逃。”

哈利蹦了起来，攥紧了拳头。他真想一拳揍在德拉科脸上，只是在霍格沃茨的时候他就已经切身体会到，如果这么做的话，他会感受到揍自己脸上两倍的疼痛。他没出手，而是转身走开了，无视着腹部扯得像烧起来一样的疼，直到德拉科终于起身跟上为止。回屋路上他的脚步都怒气冲冲的。院子里传来一阵喧闹喊叫的声音，佩妮姨妈和弗农姨父正追着达力，想把那群小精灵赶走，三个人都面红耳赤的，滑稽极了。

哈利 _确实_ 乐于见到这样的场景。他控制不住肚子里那股刻薄又滚烫的快感，一把推开门走了进去，紧紧咬着牙。德拉科赶上来，从背后中间推了他一下，哈利绊了两步走进了门厅，然后转过身来。

德拉科一手撑着墙等着抵挡他推回来的那一下，仿佛 _已经_ 想好了该怎么应对哈利的反应似的。“你是受不了有人因为你那肮脏的麻瓜血统而鄙视你，对不对？所以你要假装他们这种人没有什么毛病——”

“ _他们没有什么毛病？_ ”哈利怒火中烧，“我 _恨透了_ 他们！”他抓住楼梯下碗橱的门，猛地拉了开来。那张小小的行军床和床上脱了线、旧渍斑斑的毯子还在里面，埋在一堆雨伞、鞋盒和灰尘下面，中间一只晃晃悠悠的灯泡发出的光赶得蜘蛛四散逃进角落里。“告诉我，你觉得 _这个_ 房间怎么样？这就是在我收到霍格沃茨来信之前他们让我住的地方。只要我周围发生了什么怪事，他们就没日没夜地把我锁在里面，有时候能锁上好几星期。有一回他们忘了我还在里面，整整两天没给我吃东西。等他们把我放出来，又待我像待一只家养小精灵——使唤我刷盘洗碗扫地除尘，成天把他们收留我是有多么慷慨之类的话挂在嘴边。他们从来没告诉我任何关于魔法的事。他们甚至告诉我我父母死于一场车祸。 _我恨他们_ ，我绝不会成为跟他们一样的人。 _但你就是这样的人_ ——满嘴觉得自己比他人更好的 _恶心话_ ，从鼻子尖儿鄙视每一个跟你不是一类的人。”

他砰地一声关上碗橱门，在德拉科来得及做出任何回复之前便推开人走了。他上楼进了自己的房间，关上门，还能模模糊糊听到德思礼一家依然在草坪上呼喊，而达力已经开始嚎啕大哭了。他磨了磨牙，然后走到窗户旁边，开了窗呼唤海德薇。“你觉得你能把那些小精灵赶走吗？”他问她。她微微恼火地鸣叫了一声，似乎是在说“还用你问吗”，随即飞扑而去。

痛楚逐步攀升。哈利用鼻子深吸了一口气，出门穿过走廊，去另一间卧室。德拉科坐在一把扶手椅上，眼睛盯着一本课本，但并没有真的在读。哈利没有理他，走到床边一口气仰面躺了下去。这在感觉上并没有触碰德拉科，不过也很接近了，让他可以忍受得了。

德拉科突然开了口：“我会想杀了他们。”

“说起来容易。我赌你从来没有真正考虑过要怎么杀一个人。”

“上学第一年我每天能有两回想杀了你。”

“是吗？”哈利说，“ _真的？_ 不是光想想万一杀成了能有多棒，而是仔细从头想过？该怎么杀，每一步该怎么做，想象我的尸体在你动手之后躺在你面前？”德拉科一言不发。“要杀死一个人，做起来比说起来难太多了。”哈利翻了个身，脸对着墙。“赫敏说这是件好事，”隔了一会儿，他加了一句，“否则就意味着你是个疯子。”

这件事之后，德思礼一家对他们俩避之如瘟疫。第二天早晨佩妮姨妈拖了两步等着哈利，从牙缝里小声告诉他她给他们俩留了菜，眼睛时不时瞟一眼德拉科刚进去洗澡的浴室门。刚说完，她就退回房间里去了。菜仍然保持了正式晚宴的水准，仿佛她在担心如果做不到这种程度的话，德拉科就会追着她大做文章。

“我还 _真会_ ，如果吃得比 _这个_ 还糟糕的话。”德拉科说着，鼻子冲一盘蘑菇炖鸡点了点。这是另一道佩妮姨妈的拿手菜。

“你能不能就少抱怨一回？”哈利说，“这菜都快赶上霍格沃茨的好了。”

“你说得好像霍格沃茨的伙食除了让人想抗议以外还能有什么别的反应似的，”德拉科说，“我父亲说它做成那样是为了锻炼人的品格。”

马尔福想说什么就说什么吧，哈利会听着的。事实上他会——他会照单全收。吃得像模像样，每天几乎见不到德思礼家人，没有家务活也没有欺凌，不会被锁在他自己的房间里，甚至还有人陪。虽然德拉科并不是来陪他的，也不是说他们俩有在 _谈天说地_ ，不过也犯不着专门聊天：乐于助人的英格兰一周里有六天都恩赐了云彩，他俩把能花的每一分钟都花在了飞行上，而且跟德拉科一起飞翔的感觉棒极了——首先，他技术确实不错，虽然比起哈利他惰于练习得多。但几周从早到晚飞下来，他已经迎头赶上了，他们俩成了势均力敌的对手。哈利有些羞愧地对自己承认这甚至比跟罗恩玩一对一时更有趣些，罗恩十次里都抓不到一次金色飞贼。

他并没有在写信时提及这一点。能自由放飞海德薇，等于他也能写信了，赫敏和罗恩寄来的信就像他俩已经列了个进度表似的——以他对赫敏的了解而言，她肯定列了一个——所以他实际上每天都会从二者之一那里收到讯息。罗恩的信总是以 _“赶紧回信，这样我好知道他还没有弄死你！”_ 作为结尾，弄得哈利都懒得解释眼下事情到底怎么样了。

尤其是每天晚上怎么过的，他可一点也不想提。

不过到了七月中旬，他们遭遇了一连串热腾腾的美妙晴天。接连五天，哈利醒来的时候都发现德拉科怒气冲冲地瞪着窗外阳光灿烂的天气，随后掉回头来瞪着哈利。“我才 _不要_ 再在这暗沉沉的死水一潭里再闷上一分钟。”他宣布。

哈利叹了口气：“马尔福，你能把它怎么样？我们改变不了天气啊。”

“我们可以改 _地方_ ，”德拉科说，“换衣服，波特。我们上伦敦去。”

哈利眨了眨眼：“怎么去，搭火车？”

“ _我_ 反正没看见符合标准的飞毯啊， _你_ 看见了吗？”德拉科说。

“我姨父不会给我车票钱的。”哈利说。

“ _钱_ 不是问题。”德拉科说。事实上也确实不是问题：售票员来的时候，他掏出一只系在腰带上的小皮夹，拿了张五十镑钞票出来。

“你最好别搞得我们俩因为用假钱被抓起来。”哈利看着那张钞票被付出去的时候小声嘟囔了一句。

“别傻了，波特，”德拉科说，“这是个找换皮夹，是古灵阁专供贵宾的服务。”他得意洋洋地加了一句。不过哈利这回没有跟他呛声，只是看着乡村景色飞掠而过。他们从国王十字车站出来，德拉科带他进了一只外面写着 _“无授权者禁止入内”_ 的橱柜，从它的背板走进了一条对角巷旁边的小胡同。“总算回归文明世界了。”德拉科长叹一声，径直进了破釜酒吧。

他甚至忍了哈利整顿午餐，一个刺也没挑，也可能是因为他心思根本不在这上面。等账单来了，他在底下潦潦草草地签了个名，它便不再骚扰两位客人，迅速飘走了。“你爸妈是让你想花多少钱就花多少钱吗？”哈利多少有些怀疑。德思礼家都没这么放纵过达力呢——要是达力也有同样待遇的话，说不定会把他们家吃出第二笔抵押贷款来。

“他们自然是信任我的判断力的。”德拉科高傲地说。

整个下午他们俩都在商店里闲逛。两人都留恋不已地盯着橱窗里新发布的光轮2020扫帚：它骑手座位后面的细枝上画着眼睛图案，据称是可以观测比赛全场的传感器。哈利拿手肘顶了顶德拉科：“如果你那么有钱——”

“家里指望我是个能为自己的钱 _负责_ 的人，波特。”德拉科嫌恶地说，不过哈利难以置信地瞪了他一眼之后，他皱着眉头小声道：“我要是买了这么贵的东西，他们就不会再给我钱了。”

哈利口袋里还有好些金加隆，于是买了个扫帚整修工具套装。马尔福则拿起了一个世界杯级别的金色飞贼，它飞起来比平时霍格沃茨用的那种要快上两倍。“对你来说应该太难抓了吧，是不是，波特？”他边说边把它举了起来。

“三局里我能赢你两局。”哈利说。

“那我们走着瞧。”德拉科说着眯起眼睛，然后付了钱。

直到天黑以后他们才返回小惠金区。哈利在火车站拿了一份萨里郡火车线路的地图。“明天要是还这么晴的话，我们可以带着扫帚去肯利附近的皇家空军老基地，”他说，“我猜这星期那附近应该没什么人。”

“好。”马尔福打了个哈欠。

回屋的路并不长。德思礼一家已经上楼去了。他们俩吃了留给他们的晚餐，然后上楼睡觉。“晚安。”哈利说着关上了灯。

“晚安。”德拉科说。

说过晚安以后搞的事都不算数，这成了他们俩之间的规矩。

七月里剩下的日子宛如学校里的日子那样轻松溜走，只除开没有作业，阳光也更灿烂些。这两周里大部分时间他们都在皇家空军基地里飞翔，直到某天两人意外被发现了：原来当地的飞索滑翔俱乐部也在使用这个机场。他们俩吓呆了正在场地上滑翔的那个人，不得不飞速逃跑。“我还是觉得我们应该直接给他施一个遗忘咒。”德拉科愤愤不平地说。他们俩躲进了一片厚厚的积雨云，两人都浑身湿漉漉地喘着气。

“那样的话，就算那个被施咒的人没有从天上掉下去摔断脖子，部里肯定也会知道的！”哈利说，“那人不会跟任何人讲他看到两个小孩骑着扫帚在天上飞的，大家一定会觉得他是发了疯。”

等到他们俩要换地方的那一天，哈利从来没见过弗农姨父那么开心过。事实上他从提着行李下楼放进车里到载着他俩往西边开了两小时的路上都一直在哼着歌。快到的时候，德拉科以干脆、简短的语气指了路。狭窄的公路陡然分岔进入了一片绵延数里的密林，不过，即便这路最后变成了砂石小道，弗农姨父也没有一句抱怨的话，直到他转了个弯，眼前的道路在穿过一片细细的沼泽之后，中间赫然出现了一扇大铁门。“这是什么情况？”他一边说一边猛地踩下了刹车，“你是不是给我们指错方向了？这是个死胡同！”

“这是我们家的 _私家车道_ ，你这废话多的麻瓜，”德拉科冷冰冰地说，“这车窗要怎么开？”哈利伸手越过他摇下了车窗。与此同时弗农姨父尖叫了起来：沼泽中开始往外冒出一双双张牙舞爪的惨白手臂，后边跟着可怕的两眼空洞的惨白脑袋。“没事的， _是我。_ ”德拉科冲着车窗外大声说道。于是它们都缩回了浑浊不堪的水里，但在大铁门自动打开的时候，那些眼睛都一直在盯着这辆车。

弗农姨父顺着这条私家车道，把车子开得能有多快就有多快，砂石一路乒乓作响地打着车底盘。不一会儿，那两扇大铁门就在他们身后蜿蜒的路上消失了踪影，剩下的路也都是这样，路的前后左右都是看不见尽头的阴暗森林。“房子在哪儿？”弗农姨父终于发话了，随即又开口道：“啊，总算到了！”此时他们眼前出现了一幢三层高、有着尖屋顶的石头村舍，外边绕着一圈将路隔成两段的石头矮墙，墙上装了另一座大门。他开车驶近大门，停下了。

“这呆子简直是不可理喻。”德拉科用一种深思熟虑的语气说道，完全没有要下车的意思。这时从房子里出来了一个穿着皮衣服的人，不过并不是他爸爸。“你好，温切利。”

男人鞠了一躬。“欢迎回家，德拉科少爷。”他缓慢庄重地说着，冲着大门挥挥手，大门旋开了。

“所以？”德拉科对着弗农姨父嘲讽地开了口，“我们什么时候才能到家啊？”这话连哈利自己都想问了，而弗农姨父也肯定有着同样的疑问。他顺着路开得越来越快，越来越快，直到在某个转弯之后，森林景色豁然开朗，他猛然停住了车，直瞪着前面看。哈利也在瞪着看。他们还没有真的开到房子边上：那房子看着还在一里开外，坐落在这路的尽头，两旁的树篱有八尺高。不过距离这么远还是能把它看得清清楚楚：它上方有四座冲天而起的塔楼，整座建筑以金色石砖筑成，嵌着硕大的直棂高窗和精美的铁艺装饰，看起来很像小惠金区附近一座由国家信托管理的名胜古迹——每逢春天，佩妮姨妈都很喜欢找个周末去那里游览一番——只是眼前这座更加大一些。

德拉科叹了口气：“我是不是非得问问为什么又停下来了？”

“你不会住在 _那儿_ 吧。”哈利一边说一边还是目不转睛地看着。

“我当然不会住在 _门房_ 里啊。”德拉科刻毒地说。

哈利算是明白了，当马尔福没完没了地炫富炫房子的时候，其实就是想让人难受。在某种程度上而言，哈利自己是没法相信除了女王之外还有谁能这么有钱的——或者至少该是个美国人。  
停了一会儿，弗农姨父一脸糊涂地继续往前开去，一边开一边时不时从后视镜里扫一眼德拉科。他的整个大脑可能都因为在思考“这么难以企及的巨额财富能不能抵消自己对魔法的嫌恶”而陷入了死循环。

等他总算在房子前停下车时，房子的前门已经开了，而德拉科的母亲就站在台阶顶端。她穿着件白色长裙，外面罩着件以蛛网般的蕾丝织就的长袍，夹杂着白发的黑发盘在脑后，双手交叠在身前。哈利咽了口唾沫。

德拉科也咽了口唾沫，随即下了车。她走了下来，在台阶底下迎接他，没有拥抱什么的，只是举起一只手轻抚他的脸，嘴唇微微颤抖了一会儿。“我很高兴看见你安全回家来了，亲爱的。”她只说了这么一句，然后把目光移向哈利，盯着他看了好一阵子，嘴边挂上了一个微笑——但脸上其他部分毫无动容。她伸出手来：“你一定是哈利·波特。”

“呃，”哈利说，“我是。”他瞧着那只手，看姿势肯定不是伸过来给他握的。他朝德拉科使了个眼色，但德拉科此刻完全没有要帮忙的意思：他硬邦邦地站在那里，嘴角往下撇着，就像在满世界没完没了地抱怨了一圈之后回到家里仍然不开心似的。哈利停了几秒之后，用手指握住了马尔福夫人的手，笨拙地做了个差不多像鞠躬的动作，不过没有真的亲到它。

这一系列动作之后她好歹还是把手抽回去了，随后瞥了一眼正在犹豫要不要把行李拿下来的弗农姨父：“这是你的司机？”

“这是他姨父。”德拉科简短地说。

“噢，我明白了。”马尔福夫人说着，脸上又挂上了那种微笑：“我希望德拉科在你们家住着的时候是彬彬有礼的。”

“呃。”弗农姨父说。

马尔福夫人微笑着点了点头，仿佛弗农姨父刚刚说的是 _“没错，他可有礼貌了”_ ：“请向你的夫人转达我的谢意。无需费神搬行李了，回去路上顺利。”她转身上台阶进屋去了，逐客令下得清清楚楚。等她走了，弗农姨父仍站在那儿看了一会儿，然后行李箱子忽然在两声爆响中消失了，吓得他直蹦起一尺高，蹿回车里就逃之夭夭，疾速驶离的车轮下卷起了阵阵砂石与扬尘。

哈利一直盯着那辆车，直到它消失在视线之中，才转身面对这座房子。它 _看上去_ 是国家级古建筑般庄重优雅的家宅，但 _感觉上_ 却完全不是如此。他想象不出有哪位游客会自愿进来参观：森森阴影笼罩之下，所有的窗户里都暗着灯，前门敞开恰如一张血盆大口。马尔福夫人已经进屋去了，德拉科跟在她身后拾级而上，那根“绳子”在往前拽他了。哈利挺直了肩膀，提醒自己，马尔福一家没法在不伤到德拉科的情况下伤害他，然后跟着德拉科进了屋。

从巨大窗扇射入的光线似乎并不足以照亮房子内部。进门之后没有门廊，他们直接进了一间阴冷空落的大厅，墙壁上镶着厚重的实木饰板，挂着重重帷幔，壁炉里火焰熊熊，悬空的灯饰里满是闪烁的魔法光源。马尔福夫人没有停下脚步，直穿过这个房间后身影消失在另一端的一扇门后。哈利追着她和德拉科出了大厅，踏上了一座通往二楼的巨型石头楼梯。

在楼梯顶上她转身面对德拉科，微笑已消弭无踪，嘴唇紧紧抿在一起。她表情并不高兴——但可能有些担心。哈利小心翼翼地看着这母子俩，不知道接下来有何动向。“你父亲在他书房里。”她告诉德拉科。

德拉科停了一瞬。然后轻轻点了个头便穿过楼梯平台一侧的一扇木门走了。哈利犹豫着跟着走了一步。“我带你去你的房间。”马尔福夫人语气尖锐地开了口，随后抬脚往上一层楼梯走去。

“我去不了。”哈利的回话声比他预想的要高一些，话音在一重重黑暗的墙壁之间古怪地回响着。马尔福夫人从数阶楼梯之上回过身来，冷漠地朝下看着他。哈利清了清嗓子：“我没办法离德拉科那么远。”其实已经离得太远了，他能感觉到德拉科在门的另一侧走得越来越远。

她站在那里低头看着他，嘴唇抿成一条冷硬的直线。“很好，”她突兀地说，“那你可以在这里等他。”然后她转身而去，衣摆随着她上楼消失的背影在身后飘飞。哈利迟疑了一下，随即走到那扇门前打开了它，门的另一侧是一间巨大的客厅，比楼下那个厅小些，但仍然比德思礼家整栋房子的面积还大。一幅巨型挂毯覆盖了整个墙面，前面整齐地放着一排带天鹅绒衬垫的木椅。

过了一会儿，哈利坐了下来。德拉科在房间另一头门后的什么地方，哈利感觉他就像是一小片意外脱落的自己。但层层厚墙吞噬了所有的响动：他听得到些微含糊不清的声音，但听不见具体的言辞，也分不清是谁在说话。谈话过程持续了一阵子。哈利站起身来，开始观察那块挂毯：这是一幅以羊毛织成的整座大宅的画像，里面还有毛编的小人儿跑来跑去。他们身上穿着样式特别古老的衣服：轮状皱领，大裙子，衬着紧身裤的灯笼裤。他看得来了兴趣，开始跟着看里面的某一些人。里面甚至还有一只小小的流浪猫，他俯下身看它在厨房里舔食一碟牛奶——正在此时，肩上挨了突如其来的一下，疼得又急又辣，惊得他差点倒吸一口凉气跪了下去。

他一边转过身一边摸索着魔杖，才意识到挨打的并不是 _自己_ 。第二下打在背脊下方，打出长长一道灼热的痛痕。哈利咽下一声惊呼，朝着那扇门走了一步——然后他便听见了，声音与再一次绽开的疼痛一同到来。是用手杖打的，细长的手杖，直接打在皮肉上。他站在那儿大口吸气，不知所措。他能 _进去_ 吗？接着又挨了两下——仿佛经过深思熟虑一般，刚好要在他的呼吸恢复正常的时候打得他再一次喘不上气。

这两下不知怎么地终于促使他行动起来。他手里紧攥着魔杖，又朝门前进了一步。尽管接下来的一击打得他一个踉跄，但随后——随后没有了。哈利把手放在门把上，站在那里，迟疑着，随即手掌下的门突然开了。满面潮红的德拉科站在门的另一侧，双眼明亮而湿润，在狂怒中他紧盯着哈利挑起下巴： _别挡道！_ 在他身后，哈利看见卢修斯·马尔福坐在书桌后的一张扶手椅上，从桌上拿起了一本他读到一半做了标记放在那里的书。他朝门口抬起头来，眯起眼睛，以一种阴毒的神色迎上了哈利的目光对视了一会儿，然后挪开了眼神——即便此时德拉科正硬推着哈利退了出去，一把关上了门——继续读起了那本书。

哈利气得浑身发抖，拿着魔杖的手紧握成拳，德拉科撞开他，往回走向楼梯。“刚才那是什么鬼？”哈利跟了上去，咬牙切齿地问道，“德拉科！”

“你 _以为_ 呢，波特？”德拉科头也不回，冷冰冰地说，“在我家里，如果你蠢到不小心中了个绑定咒，是要承担后果的，更别提绑定的对象是你族群的敌人了。”

从他的表现来看这并不是什么新鲜事。哈利意识到他早就 _料到_ 会有这么一出，随即忽然毛骨悚然地想起同学们渡完圣诞假期回来时，德拉科曾经有好几天走路一瘸一拐，人也看着病怏怏的。 _“可能烤了太多独角兽幼崽，吃撑了吧。”_ 罗恩之前这么说着，大家都为之窃笑不已。哈利甚至曾经听见斯内普说：“马尔福先生，你应该去找庞弗雷夫人看看。”

“我没事，”那时德拉科说，“就是假期里飞的时候出了点事故。”是啊，当然是这样。飞的时候出了点事故，为什么不干脆去趟医务室呢？

“我猜那个混帐根本不介意打你的时候也会打到我，”哈利蛮横地说，“如果我在这里的期间他再试一次，我会对他施咒的。”

德拉科猛地朝他一转身：“你 _敢_ 威胁我父亲试试！”

“他拿手杖打你！”哈利喊道：“至少弗农姨父从不假装他 _爱_ 我呢！”

“闭嘴。”德拉科吼了一声，回身往楼上跑去——跑得有点太快了，扯疼了背伤，头也晕了起来。哈利咬咬牙追了上去，在德拉科差点倒下去一脚踩空的瞬间，抓住他一只胳膊甩过自己的肩头扛着。

“来，”哈利喃喃地说，“你房间在哪？”

德拉科的房间同样大得不可思议。房间中间有一张巨大的四柱木床，后面的墙壁上铺满了深蓝色天鹅绒。哈利把人扶了过去，德拉科爬上床，脸朝下趴着，双脚还伸在床外面，脑袋枕着一只胳膊，一句话也不说。哈利站在床旁边，攥紧的手恢复了知觉，他能感觉到背上每一道伤痕的抽痛，而且痛得越来越狠了。

他转身跑到书桌前，翻出了一把剪刀，回来动手剪开德拉科的衬衣往下脱。德拉科并没有反抗。每一下重击都留下了一道又深又狠的、宽达寸许的鞭痕，有些已经破了皮，黑色的衣裤掩去了从中涌出的血迹。在这些鞭痕之下，德拉科的背上还有好些泛白的旧伤疤，那是伤口被 _置之不顾_ 的结果，尽管庞弗雷夫人和随便哪位治疗师都能轻轻一挥魔杖就把那样的伤口治好。哈利真希望他能联系赫敏，问问能怎么办；他希望能问问 _邓布利多_ ——对于德拉科的父亲经常性地把儿子打到出血这种事，邓布利多会知道该怎么办的。

他起身进了盥洗室，如果这是在家里，他会从药柜里给德拉科拿一大把扑热息痛，但马尔福家应该信不过所有的麻瓜玩意儿，包括止痛片。药柜里只有些没贴标签的罐子，里面装着药膏，不管哪一种哈利都不知道作用如何，因此他只好拿了一条浸湿的法兰绒毛巾。

在哈利试着把毛巾贴上德拉科的背部的一瞬间，德拉科窒息般地喘了一口气，哈利猛地往后一退，睁大了眼睛看着：他手指擦过的鞭痕正在消失。他小心翼翼地又尝试了一次，只碰了碰那些鞭痕的边缘——德拉科再次倒抽了一口气——肿胀的血肉平复了下去，红肿立竿见影地消退了。哈利能感觉到自己身上的痛感也在逐步褪去。他缓缓地描摹着每一道伤痕，只用指尖，慎之又慎，每一道伤痕都随之销声匿迹，皮肤恢复成光滑无痕的模样。即便是那些破了皮的痕迹，伤口也瞬间愈合如初，止了血，落了痂。哈利抬起手来，垂眼看去，皮肤上只剩那些看不太清楚的旧伤疤了。他于是又把手放在那些伤疤上面。

一开始毫无效果，哈利咬紧牙关，试着 _拉了一把_ ，就像以前那“绳子”拉扯他一样，只不过这一次是刻意为之的。他猛然感觉到背上落下一阵新鲜又尖锐的痛感，火烧火燎了一分钟，随即他指尖之下的伤疤便如粉笔字迹一般被擦去了。还在喘息的德拉科支起上身，眼睛看着哈利：“你在 _做什么_ ？”

“我不知道！”哈利说。两人直盯着对方。

德拉科咽了口唾沫，停了一下，小声说道：“总之，别弄了。”他从床上下来，到衣橱那边去了。哈利留在床上坐着，看着那件报废的衬衫，衣服纤维上留着一道道颜色更深的血迹。

“这是不对的。”他从牙缝里说。

德拉科在一面拼嵌得很繁复的穿衣镜前扣上干净的衬衣。他停下动作，凝视着镜子里的自己：即便是在镜子里的倒影里他也不去看哈利的眼睛。“帮帮忙别傻了，”过了一会儿他开口道，“ _你_ 知道什么在等着我们，或者说是， _谁_ 在等着我们。”

“伏地——”

“别 _说出来_ ，”德拉科说，“你觉得 _他_ 会怎么想？要是他回来发现我父亲在自家宅子里招待 _大难不死的男孩_ ——发现我父亲听凭他的儿子和继承人跟哈利·波特一起中了 _绑定咒？_ ”

“我怎么知道，”哈利打断了他，“说不定你们家会脑子清醒过来，决定要跟他一刀两断？”

德拉科转过身来，脸绷得紧紧的。“猜得好啊，波特，”他说，“你是不是觉得他会欣然接受？‘有你们真好，用不着难过，别把宣誓效忠之类的蠢玩意儿放在心上’？”哈利直瞪着他。“他会 _杀了我父亲的_ ，你个蠢货。”

“所以你爸就通过 _打你_ 来证明他的忠心耿耿？”

“我猜 _你_ 是不肯为了救回爹妈多挨两下鞭子的吧。”德拉科说。

哈利从床上跳了下来脸对脸地站在他面前。“ _然后呢_ ，马尔福？神秘人会说‘好啊，这一次我就原谅你们。现在去替我杀几个巫师，来证明你们 _真的_ 是忠诚的’——”

德拉科移开了目光：“杀几个背叛血统的和麻瓜出身的也——”

哈利猛地推了他一把，完全不在乎自己差点因此倒在地上，德拉科转过身来，恶狠狠朝他挥了一拳。这一拳正中哈利的脸颊，两人都倒了下去，效果宛如一口气撞了地板好多下，疼痛程度还要乘以二——两人滚作一团，激烈地拳来脚往。哈利控制不住自己，虽然感觉上就像自己拿脑袋撞墙，但有那么一瞬间心里几乎可以说是舒畅的，直到双倍的疼痛让他们俩都受不了了为止。他和德拉科有气无力地一块儿瘫在地板上，分不清是在喘气还是在抽咽。

“你指望我能说什么？”德拉科声音都不稳了，嘴唇上还有一抹血迹，被他一把擦去。他疼得整张脸都扭曲了，眼里有泪水滑落：“我无路可逃。”

“那你指望我会 _同情_ 你吗？”哈利努力爬起身来，站在德拉科面前，双拳紧紧攥着：“你父亲是有选择的，对不对？他选了 _伏_ —— _行吧，_ 他选了神秘人。我们一家人却无从选择。他到我家里来，杀了我的爸爸和妈妈——甚至还想杀掉 _襁褓之中_ 的我。这就是你父亲选择加入的事业，如果你也要加入，别指望我还会费心想‘他是为了他父亲才这么做的’。我 _不会_ 靠杀死别人的亲人来换回我自己亲人的命，我 _不会。_ 如果你会，那你和那一位的残暴也没有什么区别。”

他回身一瘸一拐地出了房间，浑身上下都在痛。“绳子”不想让他走，但他硬压下那种感觉不去理会。隔壁是另一间卧室，里面放着他的行李。哈利走进去，甩上了门，胃里翻江倒海。他拿衣袖擤了擤鼻子又擦了擦眼睛。过了会儿，他走近靠着德拉科卧室的那一侧墙壁，靠着它坐下了。他能感觉到德拉科背对背地坐了下来，在墙壁的另一侧。

钟刚敲过八点，用餐盘送来的晚餐就出现了——字面意义上地“出现”在房间一角的桌子上，一顿完完整整的晚餐，配以巨大的银烛台，三只叠在一起的餐盘，旁边放着面包碟、洗手盅和九件银餐具。哈利走过去低头看它：最顶上的盘子里只有一点点食物，看着像什么薄煎饼，饼上堆着他不认识的奇怪玩意儿：红红黄黄的细圈圈，一小团奶油，上面顶着一片绿叶子。他搞不清这是不是某种可以让人一口吃饱的魔法食物，或者干脆就是拿来给他下毒的：这会儿他可不确定自己 _敢_ 猜一把，猜卢修斯·马尔福会不会就为了弄死他而冒险毒坏自家亲儿子——毕竟 _这种行为_ 可以表现出他的忠诚嘛，对不对。

不过他总得吃饭的，所以他把东西拿起来，塞进嘴里。它的味道——真的仿佛魔法一般，有点奇怪，有点脆，有点酸，然后那点奇怪又转化成一种辣味儿，最后又转化成某种无从辨别的滋味。然而他咽下去之后还是跟之前一样饿，至少没有立刻感觉到自己中了毒。所以，无论如何，他们可能还没打算这一晚就把他干掉。

他也不会饿肚子的：最顶上的盘子消失了，下一层盘子里出现了另一道看着更奇怪的菜，同时旁边出现了一条面包。哈利真的不知道这些菜是拿什么做的：看上去不太像吃的，说实话尝着也不太像吃的，尽管如此，他总算还是填饱了肚皮。有些菜确实是有魔法的，比如其中一碗汤里放着一整块晶莹透明的果冻，而果冻里面有五条小小的活生生的鱼儿在游来游去——哈利对这玩意敬而远之——还有甜点，是一座姜饼屋，屋子上有真的能打开的门，里面还有货真价实的壁炉，从烟囱里喷出暖洋洋的烟雾来。他看它看得过于着迷以至于都忘了下嘴，直到屋里的烤炉门开了，蹦出个姜饼小人儿，径直跑出了屋门、跑下了盘子，开始满桌子边跑边以一种让人恼火的高嗓子尖叫着：“你抓不着我！”

哈利 _是_ 抓不着它，他差点就拎起酒杯和胡椒磨瓶试试看了，在他盯着瞧的时候，姜饼小人儿从烛台后边冲他挥起两条细胳膊来。这样追追逃逃地又过了五分钟之后，德拉科不请自来地推门进了房间。“天呐，波特。”他抓起一个调味罐，里面盛着什么闻起来像糖蜜似的黏糊糊的东西，冲着姜饼小人儿跑的方向泼了过去。小姜饼冲进糖浆里，一下子就被粘住了，站在那里开始大声叫唤。“喏，吃吧。”

“呃。”哈利说。他不知道自己要把这玩意吃了会作何感想。

德拉科翻了个白眼，把它捡了起来扔进嘴里：“这就是块 _饼干_ 。”

“这是怎么 _做到_ 的？”哈利一边说，一边再一次仔细地瞧着姜饼屋内部。

“有一份美国巫师菜谱，”德拉科说，“我曾祖母带着它嫁过来的。如果你不想吃姜饼人，赶紧趁更多小人烤出来之前先把房子吃了。”

“什么？我震惊了，你家里人居然娶了个殖民地来的巫师？”哈利说着，掰下一块烟囱咬了一口：姜饼从里到外都还是热腾腾的，嚼劲和软劲都刚刚好。

“毫无疑问，她是正儿八经的德国巫师家族后裔，他们只是在美国赚了 _钱_ 。”德拉科掰了一块前门，急躁地辩解着。

哈利十分确定他在麻瓜研究课里学过美国巫师与非巫师的通婚率远胜于其他地方，任何一个家族都没人能保证有三代以上的纯血。不过他不想这回聊天的结果又变成自己揍自己脑袋，所以没有开口争论这一点。他们俩一起掰着姜饼屋吃，与此同时，其他的碗盘自动清理消失了。

“你不会每天晚上都这么吃吧？”哈利问。

“你是说吃得像个文明人？”德拉科说，“只要有机会我就这么吃。这是我小时候最喜欢的点心。”他加了一句，伸手拿了一块洒满糖浆的屋顶。

外面的天已经黑了，但窗外的花园里有灯火从这一头到那一头逐渐亮了起来，浮在空中宛如一只只纸灯笼。等它们全亮了以后，哈利开口道：“嘿，我们能出去一下吗？我想去走走。”

“行吧。”德拉科过了一会儿才答应道，领着他下了楼，从一扇后门出去了。两人循着环绕树篱与齐齐整整的几座花园的小径闲逛着，空气中弥漫着夏日花朵的甜香，到处都闪烁着那种施了魔法的灯火，照得大宅的窗户闪闪发亮。德拉科走路时眼睛甚至都没抬起来过，大部分时间都盯着地上。好吧，哈利 _确实_ 有点同情他。他不知道该怎么让人放弃这些东西——不是说放弃这座傻乎乎的大宅子，而是放弃自己 _从属于_ 它、 _从属于_ 一个家族的身份。

等他们往屋里走的时候哈利抬头朝房子看了一眼。纳西莎·马尔福站在三楼的窗前，注视着他们——注视着德拉科。她与哈利对视了那么一会儿，随后转身走开，从窗户内侧消失了。“嗯？”德拉科站在门里出声道。

“啊。”哈利应声，然后进屋去了。

亲爱的哈利：

我真的非常担心！你说你能治疗德拉科身上的伤口，我查了一下，这种情况已经比痛觉同步更进一步了。除非连结变得非常强韧，否则这种现象是不应该发生的。你们有没有做什么提高彼此之间的同步率的事情？我的意思是说，如果你们做的事情让你们有了相同的感受——同时生气，或者同时开心——这样是会强化连结的。

你应该完全避免碰到他，帮他治伤更是绝对 _不能_ 再为之了！我写信问过圣芒戈的档案室，有十七个案例里的绑定诅咒最终变成了永不损毁的连结，里面十五例都含有绑定双方的其中一方给另一方治疗严重伤害的情况，剩下两例则是因为有了孩子——当然你用不着担心这个。不过为了以防万一，你也应该避免跟他发生性关系。（我开玩笑的！）

爱你的赫敏

哈利直盯着那封信瞧。“你那麻瓜女朋友又忙活什么呢？”床上的德拉科一边伸懒腰伸过头顶一边打着哈欠问道。哈利回头盯着他看，盯得德拉科皱起眉头，坐直了，一把把信从哈利手里抢了过来读。读完他脑袋猛地抬了起来——“我们俩可能会就这么 _锁死了_ ？！”——两人手忙脚乱地跳下了床。

他们俩都同意这个月剩下的日子里应该在力所能及的范围内离得越远越好。“也就剩四个星期了。”德拉科说。

问题是，他们俩其实没办法真的分开来做什么事，除非两人在各自的房间里贴着墙一人一边坐着读书，但这种行为对 _降低同步率_ 这一点而言毫无帮助，因为这让他们感觉完全一致：超绝无聊到到脑壳都要炸了。当哈利重重地把脑袋靠在墙上时，听见了德拉科完全相同的时刻做了完全相同的动作传来的回音，他放弃了。“我们应该找点什么你想做但我恨死了的事情来做，两人轮着来。”哈利说。

“好极了，咱们去烧几间麻瓜屋子玩玩。”德拉科满脸讽刺地说。

哈利瞪他：“那一点都不好玩！”

德拉科抱起胳膊：“我们是在努力避免 _一辈子捆在一起_ ，波特！为了这一点我 _完全_ 愿意去烧它几间破房子。”

“不许用黑魔法，不许伤任何人，不许违反法律！”哈利说，“我真不知道你家是怎么到现在还没全给关进去的。”

“有钱有魅力么。”德拉科说：“行吧，行吧，我想去海边。”

“呃，”哈利说，“那听着蛮好玩的。”

德拉科皱眉：“去滑雪？我说不定能说服我母亲带我们俩一起去。”

哈利无奈地耸了耸肩，他从来没去过，但他一直都想试试。

“那你想个主意！”德拉科厉声说道。

对于“放假时应该做什么”这个问题而言，哈利真的毫无思考个人相关答案的习惯，因为他在这方面从来都没有多少选择。“等等，我知道了！”他说，“我们去看电影吧。”

“我为什么会不喜欢去看电影？”德拉科抗议，“除非你想去看什么 _蠢_ 片子。”

“那是麻瓜的东西，对吧？”哈利说，“你为什么会想去呢？”

“即便是蝼蚁也能造出点了不起的东西来呢——如果你给它们足够时间的话，”德拉科一脸高傲地告诉他，“这又不意味着我要和他们厮混在一起。”他随即停住了话头——哈利还没等他继续说就感觉到一股可怕的滋味儿从胃里沉甸甸地坠了下去——接着德拉科开口道：“我 _想到了_ ！明天我要请克拉布和高尔过来玩。”

“ _别啊_ 。”哈利呻吟着。

“完美。”德拉科得意洋洋地说。

第二天早上，克拉布和高尔来了。在“不能追打哈利”这一客观情况下，他们俩找乐子的能力严重缩水。“那我们去‘会所’玩吧。”经过一番冥思苦想之后，高尔最终说道。

“真想不到你还记得那个老地方，”德拉科说，“行啊。”

搞了半天“会所”原来是一座几乎已经消失在森林中的废旧瞭望塔，显然这是他们小时候拿来做游戏的地方。它瞧着很像一座死亡陷阱，但仍然令人啧啧称奇。通往塔顶的阶梯已经倒了，而高尔在努力把自己的体重挂在他们孩提时拴的绳子上时，绳子应声而断，摔了他一个屁股蹲儿。哈利哧哧地笑了起来。

克拉布和高尔一块瞪了他一眼。“我们把楼梯修回去吧。”德拉科下了决定，于是他俩就被支使去搬石头了。

哈利在一旁歇着，看那两个家伙哼哧带喘、汗流浃背，发现自己不情愿却仍然起了好奇心：“这个地方你们以前拿来做什么呢？”

“就那些平常的，”德拉科一只手挥了挥，“比如我扮梅林，克拉布和高尔扮骑士团的巫师骑士，一起从仇恨巫师的撒克逊人手下保卫卡美洛城堡，之类的故事啦。有时候我们也会演巨人杀手杰克，或者打败斯芬克斯什么的。”

“不演罗宾汉？”哈利边说边看着塔顶上遮天蔽日的树荫。

德拉科做了个鬼脸：“谁想扮那个胖修士啊。”

克拉布和高尔修楼梯的时候，他们俩一直来来回回地讨论着，直到两个人都觉得坐着太无聊了，一块儿过去帮忙为止。最后，德拉科跟哈利说的话可能比跟另外两个人说的话都要多，而哈利则是感觉这实在是太像“好好玩了个痛快”了。

“ _那样_ 是行不通的。”那天晚上在哈利的房间里共进晚餐时，他对德拉科这么说——两个人都厌倦了独自吃晚餐。“明天——”他停了一下，努力想在二者之间选择让德拉科觉得更难受的选项：这机会可能像扔硬币一样一半一半。但仔细思考过后，他觉得他没办法百分之百相信弗雷德和乔治会一直记得“不管他们打算对德拉科做什么，他也会感觉到一样的效果”：“明天我们去见赫敏。”

“呜呃，你疯了，”德拉科乌云满面，说，“我们干嘛不直接回去再见见你那堆亲戚呢，听着就难受，很合适。”

“ _我_ 也不愿意见他们啊！”哈利说。

在门口迎接他们的赫敏手里有写满一卷30英寸长羊皮纸的问题等着他们，她把两人推进起居室，然后花了整整一天时间在他们俩身上进行了细之又细的各种实验。“以前从来没有完整的绑定咒案例记录！”她说，与此同时，哈利正在努力躲过她第九次的“拿针扎你们俩其中一个，得刺得有多狠另一个人才能感觉的到？以及效果是否会因为两人被刺的时候的距离而改变”测试。

当德拉科宣布“我们要走了，波特，我母亲在等呢”的时候哈利着实心怀感激，于是两人就这么落荒而逃了。“嗯，真是美好的一天，”两人一起等火车时德拉科对他说，“今晚我们要和我父母一起共进晚餐。”

哈利叹了口气。

回到庄园时差不多是两点钟，他们俩把下午的时间都花在学校功课上。晚上七点半时，德拉科站起身来：“我要去换衣服了。”

“呃，”哈利说，“你这一身穿得好好的啊。”

“我要换适合 _正餐_ 的衣服，”德拉科说着停了一下，“你应该有些比较得体的衣服吧——有吗？”

德拉科所谓“得体”的意思是哈利圣诞舞会穿的正式礼服长袍是一堆让人难以接受的破布条子。他把哈利拽到他房间里，拿出一件又一件衬衫朝哈利脸上扔，直到他们俩找着一件哈利穿得下的为止。“不过外套我是帮不了你了。”他一边对哈利说一边不耐烦地替开哈利的手，把衣扣从下往上扣好，指尖轻轻刷过哈利的颈窝——这是他们一周以来第一次碰到彼此，哈利全身上下仿佛警铃大作。

他一把揽住德拉科的头往下拉。两人急不可耐地吻在一起——德拉科的手深深插进他的发间，一个吻接着一个吻——然后两人猛地分开了。

“别 _看_ 我！”德拉科吼道。

“是你在看 _我_ ！”哈利说。

德拉科拽住他又吻了下去，双手滑进他衬衫底下。“喔老天啊。”哈利呻吟着，这会儿 _天都还没黑_ 呢，他伸手攫住了德拉科的衣领——

德拉科努力停下来拉开了距离：“我的领带！”

他们俩都站在那儿，喘着粗气，德拉科抬起一只颤抖的手顺了顺头发。

“我们可以就——”哈利开口道，随即闭上了眼睛，找回了理智，“我回我自己房间去。”他们俩分开来穿好了衣服，下楼时也一直注意不要再接触对方。

餐厅又深又长，长得足以让哈利好好享受了一番走向即将到来的劫难——也就是马尔福夫妇——的过程。挑高的天花板下方悬垂着巨大的铁艺吊灯，墙面上是一排排家族成员的画像，而画里的人们对他身上穿的外套可有好大一番挑剔可讲。走到一半时还有个戴着老式助听耳筒的老头朝着德拉科大声嚷然：“永远不要重新打领带，小子！如果你犯了错儿，一定去拿一条新的！”德拉科冲他皱起了眉头。

卢修斯和纳西莎也都穿着全套晚装，女主人戴着珠宝还有其他各种装饰品。德拉科在她的左侧坐下，但当哈利想坐在他旁边时，他低声嘶语道：“ _不行_ ，你得坐在我母亲的右边！”

“没关系，亲爱的，”纳西莎说，“今天只是 _家庭聚餐_ ，我们可以不那么正式的。”

哈利十分确定 _“不那么正式”_ 肯定不是她想的那个意思。他努力了一阵子去记什么时候应该用什么餐具，最终还是放弃了，因为他的努力完全没什么用：从晚餐开始，每上一道菜，不管他拿起什么餐具，德拉科就伸手过来一把把他拿着的那一件抓走，然后往他手里塞进另一件。有一回他塞回来的勺子根本是 _一模一样_ 的。“你就是故意的吧！”哈利压低嗓子怒道。

“你拿的那个是 _刚才那一道_ 用的！”德拉科压低嗓子回嘴。

“那你刚才干嘛不给我？”

“因为你像头粗鲁的巨怪一样拒绝了那道汤！”

“这俩勺子是 _一样_ 的啊！”

“但放的 _位置_ 不一样。”德拉科说。

哈利挑衅地放下那把完全正确的勺子，重新拿起那把完全错误的勺子，瞪着德拉科。德拉科瞪了回去。

马尔福家的餐桌上也有个装饰台——它足有三英尺长，外形是一艘健硕古老的维京战船，船首上雕刻着龙头，船身满载着骑在马上、手执盾牌的诺曼人大军，随着涌动的银色波涛在马背上起起伏伏。诺曼战士们疑神疑鬼地瞥着哈利，其中有几个甚至还在他弄错了餐桌礼仪的时候朝他手指上射出蜂针大小的箭头——而哈利弄错礼仪的情况自然经常发生。还有，半数的菜肴都想直接跳过他不给他吃。随之而来的还有交谈，话题不是关于他不认识的人的流言蜚语，就是德拉科的父母问儿子学校的课上得怎么样。哈利全然没有上心——他恰巧很高兴被排除在谈话之外，直到有人想起他来——“你有什么喜欢的课程吗，哈利？”马尔福夫人突如其来地问他。

“呃，”哈利把刚咬进嘴里的食物囫囵咽了下去之后——那是一种又红又亮的面条，而且他衷心希望它在嘴里动弹只是出于自己的想象——才开口答道，“保护——”德拉科在桌子下面踹了他一脚，哈利这才想起马尔福一家以前跟巴克比克的过节，这回忆让他横了德拉科一眼，但周围压倒性的庄重气氛止住了他，于是他回话道：“变形课还可以吧。不过说真的，我最喜欢的是魁地奇。”

“嗯，”她说着瞟了德拉科一眼，“这项爱好我都听得够多的了。”语气倒不像是非常赞成的样子。德拉科看着面前的碗盘眉头紧锁。“你考虑过自己毕业之后的职业吗？”

“我想——当个傲罗吧。”

“是吗，”卢修斯·马尔福挑起一边眉毛说道，“很有挑战性的学习目标啊。”

他脸上带着一点笑模样。哈利咬紧了牙：“至少它是值得我去挑战的——去保护别人。”

“确实，”卢修斯语带讥刺，“我看得出来为什么你会觉得这是一个令人肃然起敬的目标。”

坐在他旁边的德拉科垂眼看着自己的盘子，抿紧了嘴唇。纳西莎·马尔福注视着儿子。“说到这个，我还想问问你的，亲爱的，”她说，“庄园领地的南侧边界墙有个地方塌了，明天你是否能够帮我去把它修好？”

“好的，当然可以。”德拉科回答。

“然后我们就该考虑去买你下学期要用的东西了，”她说，“离开学只有两周了呢。”

“只剩两星期了。”两人一起上楼时，德拉科说。

“对。”哈利说。

“那我们不管做什么也不会有多大影响。”德拉科说。

“对。”哈利说。

德拉科把卧室的门打开，等待着，哈利咽了口唾沫，走了进去。在德拉科关上门的同时他转过身来，两人随即又吻在一起，如痴如狂，一路撕扯着对方的衣服走过整个房间——哈利仰面倒在床上大口喘息，德拉科在他上面支起身子来，忽地停下了动作。“等等。”他哑着嗓子说，然后起身进了浴室，回来时手里拿着那堆药罐子之中的一个。

“那是干嘛用的？”哈利谨慎地问道。

“我要上你，”德拉科的脸颊染上了血色，眼中有光芒闪动，“把衣服脱了。”

哈利又咽了口唾沫。即便之前有无数在黑暗中不能做的事情，也没想到包括这一条——但德拉科就在这儿，吻着他，手溜进他借来的衬衫，又扯下他的裤子——哈利放弃了，不再挣扎抵抗自己的欲望，从床垫上抬起身来好让德拉科方便脱他的衣服，双脚踢掉了内裤。他全身都在剧烈地颤抖着，而在他上方的德拉科表情几乎已经失去了理智，嘴唇咬得血红，直将哈利推倒在床上，开始在他身上 _折腾起来_ 。哈利把手伸进头发里，抬眼看着床上的顶篷，在德拉科伸手抚慰他、摩擦他的时候喘着粗气，然后德拉科爬到他身上，再然后—— _哦_ ，就像抚慰和亲吻一样，只是比抚慰和亲吻 _还要多_ 、 _还要好_ ——德拉科在他 _里面_ ，那感觉就像屏住呼吸直到肺都火烧火燎之后深深吸进的第一口空气——那是既清甜甘美又令人平静的、涌向四肢百骸的解脱。而德拉科继续吻着他，毫无顾忌地吻着他，紧紧闭着双眼。

第二天早上，由于两人都不再把情事当作夜里的活动，他们都起得相当晚。哈利还没醒就开始跟德拉科腻歪上了，迷迷糊糊地吻着，整个人蹭过去——贴得越紧他 _感觉越好_ 。德拉科在他身下微微地呻吟着，在哈利轻吮他脖子上的某一点时扭动着。哈利随即伸手去拿昨晚他们用过的那个小罐子。在他双手的动作之下，德拉科倒吸了一口气，翻了个身趴下，为哈利展开他的身体，在哈利逐渐探入他的时候窒息般地轻喘着，两人一同呻吟着——律动着——

总而言之，等他们真的出门的时候已经快中午了。两人都拿了自己的扫帚，因为 _庄园领地的边界_ 在至少一英里半开外，只要飞得够低，应该没有什么机会被外人看见：一路上视线范围之内尽是深暗森林的海洋，朝着四面八方伸展开去，直到他们飞到边界，看见围墙在树丛间切出一道细细的凹陷为止。德拉科转了个弯沿着边界往前，又疾飞了五分钟，才飞到了围墙倒塌的地方。

“这是怎么搞的？”哈利拿手戳戳那些石头，每一块都比他脑袋还大，散落在周围将近三十英尺的范围内，各个方向都有，在墙上造成了一个巨大的缺口。

“我不知道，”德拉科皱着眉头环顾四周的一片狼籍，“巨人可以造成这种效果，但这周围是没有巨人的。”地上也没有脚印，树林里也没有留下任何踪迹。最终他耸耸肩，放弃找寻原因了。“得了，来，我们把它修好就成。”他抽出魔杖，指向其中一块石头：“ _羽加迪姆_ ——”

“你这是干什么呢？”哈利说，“未成年在校外用魔法会被罚的。”

“才不会呢！我们是在巫师的地盘里，没有麻瓜能看见，而且是我母亲把这任务派给我们的。”德拉科说，“我向你保证，波特，她肯定没打算让我用 _手_ 搬石头。”

他们俩用飘浮咒一块一块地把石头放回原位，从落得最远的那几块开始搬起，费了好长时间，因为墙比他们的脑袋还要高出好几尺去，而且每块巨石都又大又沉，每次念咒让它们飘浮起来都非常难以成功。几个小时过去了——一开始还是很有意思的，毕竟他们又可以用魔法了，还是动真格的魔法，但做到最后这项工作已经开始变得无聊了。

“ _行了_ ，”哈利轰地一声放下最后一块石头，“如果它再掉下来，你妈妈还是 _自己_ 来修吧。”

“她可以去雇几个妖精。”德拉科表示同意，擦了擦前额上的汗水，回身往扫帚那边走去。就在这时，哈利隐隐约约听到身后传来一阵轰隆声，他回头去看时，正被轰然绽开的爆炸猛地击中胸口——炸得他横空飞了出去，重重地摔在地上，脑子里一片震惊与茫然，呼吸被震得难以为继。他直瞪着头顶上的天空。

“呜……”他出声道。

一串急匆匆的脚步声传来，德拉科跪在他身旁，朝他伸出手，整个人都在抖。“我没事。”哈利一边咳嗽着说，一边支起身来——应该说是想要支起身来。他的手臂在身子底下罢工了，感觉好奇怪，仿佛面条一样软绵绵的，就像洛哈特把他的骨头都变没了那次一样。他拼命地喘着气，又咳了起来，随即有什么润湿了嘴唇——一股铁锈般的味道在他嘴里蔓延开来。德拉科在往上捋他的衣服，用力扯开。哈利只剩下刚好抬起头弯弯脖子看见自己胸口的劲儿——他半个胸膛都炸开了，肋骨支了出来，猩红无处不在。一块染了血的巨石滚落在他旁边：在他们身后，那面墙又崩毁了。  
他脑袋朝后耷拉了回去。周围的一切开始变得模糊、冰冷又昏暗。德拉科拿一只拳头抵着自己的胸口，紧咬着牙关，哈利能遥远地听见他的呼吸逐渐变成了哽咽，都快哭起来了。

然后德拉科突然间俯过身来，把两只手都放在哈利的胸前，压在伤口上。哈利倒抽了一口冷气。伤口的疼痛一时间火烧火燎，变得更 _严重_ 了，而德拉科怪异地呛呕了一声，但并没有放开手。随后又是突然间，疼痛开始在那双手下退却——所有的伤痛都开始消退，速度快得让哈利都能感受到它在分崩离析，温暖与光明徐徐展开、重返他所在的人间。他的肋骨嘎吱作响，挪回原位，皮肤在上面合拢如初。他大口喘着找回呼吸，如释重负，四肢泛起针扎一样的疼。

德拉科仍然俯在他身上，温暖的双手沉甸甸地压着哈利的心脏。哈利努力地抬起手来，虚弱地将自己的手覆在德拉科的手上。他想说 _我没事了，你可以停下了_ ，但德拉科却不肯放手。他的牙齿还是咬得死紧，脖颈绷得好像仍然在努力修补什么东西。随后，哈利整个身躯浮现出一种陌生又可怕的的感觉，好像是——好像是还有其他的什么问题，但它藏得太深了，以至于他从来没有意识到它在身体里。

但现在它 _疼了起来_ ，疼得他眼眶里开始冒出泪水，泪水一滴一滴地落在他身上——那是 _德拉科_ 因为这疼痛而落下的眼泪，他整张脸都绝望地紧皱在一起，但仍然在努力 _拉扯_ 。哈利也开始盲目地试着去 _往外推_ 它。他不知道它是 _什么_ ，但他能感觉到它，一层可怕的薄膜似的东西，卷裹着他身体的每一部分，怎么也不肯脱落。他们一同大喊出声，最后在这无法言语的情况下猛烈地推了一把，然后德拉科一下子从他身边跌开了，手上除了全是血，还缠着一种更糟糕的、绿莹莹的东西，恶臭扑鼻——它 _出来_ 了，它被扯出来了。

哈利全身都在哆嗦，上气不接下气，但他摇摇晃晃地撑起身来。德拉科正在发疯似地在泥里蹭着手，他一把抓住德拉科的手腕，哑着嗓子念道：“ _清理一新！_ ”那玩意儿总算不情不愿地从德拉科的指间滑下，落在地里激起一片咝咝声，德拉科的手恢复了干净。

两人一起肩并肩地瘫倒在地面上喘息着。哈利觉得——有什么不一样了。他说不出来具体哪里不一样，但过了一会儿，他注意到德拉科正紧紧地挨着他，那感觉并不是 _释然_ ，也不像是有什么旧烦恼已经不再纠缠他，只是感觉 _很好_ 。哈利犹豫不决地伸手去摸德拉科的手，用他自己的皮肤碰触着德拉科的皮肤。

德拉科睁开眼睛，垂眼看了一下他们俩贴在一起的手，又抬起眼看回来。“哈利——”然后他停住了，一下子坐起身来，低头看着哈利。

“怎么了？”哈利有些警惕地说着，也坐了起来。

“你的伤疤不见了。”德拉科慢慢地说。

哈利抬手在额头上摸来摸去，皮肤光滑无缺。德拉科说的对，那道闪电形的伤疤已经不见了。他垂下手，一筹莫展地开了口：“我不明白，这到底 _意味着_ 什么？”他低头看了一眼德拉科从他身上扯出来的那可怕 _东西_ 落下的地方，泥土仍然还在冒烟。“你做了什么？”

“你知道我做了什么。”德拉科语气平平地说，他站起身来，从哈利身边走开了——一路走回了围墙边。最终他在那里回转过身来，有二十多码远，而哈利跌跌撞撞地起身，直到这一刻才意识到那“绳子”已经消失，不再拉扯他们俩。他们已经没有再绑在一起了。

但取而代之的是另一种东西。因为他依然能 _感觉_ 到德拉科在那里，那感觉像是德拉科就站在他旁边一样。哈利闭上眼睛，他能知晓德拉科确切所在的位置，他几乎可以——于是他使了一点劲儿，就真的 _做到了_ ，他在用德拉科的眼睛回看他自己。当他重新睁开眼睛时，他的眼前和脑海中能分别浮现出两片不同的视野。

哈利晃了晃脑袋把那片视野晃掉，随后缩回自己的身体里。“永不损毁的连结，”他说，“诅咒 _真的_ 翻转过来了。”

德拉科硬邦邦地朝他一点头。

一声幻影移形的爆响吓得他们俩都跳了起来。哈利从地上捡起魔杖，随即又停住了：是纳西莎·马尔福，手里紧紧抓着她自己的魔杖。她远远看着哈利，嘴唇紧抿在一起。德拉科在她走向自己的时候整个人都僵住了。她走过去抓住他的肩膀，仔细看着他的脸，哈利能感觉到他在颤抖，他在 _害怕_ ，他不知道要做什么，不知道接下来会发生什么——

她低声说道：“已经发生了，对不对，那连结……”

德拉科畏缩着移开了目光，她伸手把他的脸重新转过来面对她。“德拉科，”她说，“我亲爱的孩子， _他_ 要来了。”德拉科瞪着她，“他要到庄园来了，就现在。而且他已经下命令要我们把你交给他……你和哈利。”

“母亲——”德拉科开口，纳西莎用手指止住了他的话。

“你必须马上走，”她说着伸手摘下了自己的项链。那是一串与她的衣裙并不相配的双排大珍珠项链，她把它硬塞进德拉科的手里：“去找邓布利多。他会保护你的——现在他不得不保护你了。”

“我不会离开你的！”德拉科说。

纳西莎用双手捧起了他的脸。“听我说，”她不容反驳地说，“你是马尔福家的一员。这意义比我们个人重要得多，比我们当中任何一个人都要重要得多。别忘了你背负着这个家族的责任。”她吻了吻德拉科的双颊，把他拉进怀里抱了一会儿，随即退开一步。“走吧，”她说，“现在就走。”

她把魔杖绕着自己轻挥一圈，再次幻影移形走了，消失在另一声爆响之中。德拉科依然站在原地，面容难受得皱成一团。哈利能感觉到千百种会降临在他们身上的可怕的事情正浮现在德拉科的脑海中，他所害怕的一切此刻都一起涌上心头。他回头看了看大宅，晦暗的、泛着绿光的云层正在金色的塔楼顶上堆积起来，将它们笼罩在阴影里。

哈利咽了口唾沫，他捡起两人的扫帚，拿着它们走了过去。“来吧，”他静静地说，“来吧，德拉科，我们得走了。”

他们俩不得不朝着地面飞：纳西莎走后没多久，穿着黑色斗篷的巫师们便从房子的方向洪水一般地朝他们追来了，四面八方围追堵截。德拉科领头往森林深处潜去。在树丛之间迂回飞行。虽然是他领着路，但哈利感觉自己仿佛也一直熟知这些小道似的，他从未见过的东西带着熟悉的感觉从他眼角闪过，种种回忆如棘刺般在他疾飞穿过时缠绕过来。

狩猎咒的尖啸在他们身后渐渐响起，长嗥着逐血而来。一阵风平地而起，以八月的天气而言又冷又涩，四周每一棵树的枝桠都在风里不安地伸展着。头顶上的天空变得昏暗，突然之间，狩猎咒在他们脚边的树下爆开，全化为半透明的凶恶猎犬，张着血盆大口，拖着流着口水的舌头，野蛮地吠叫着，紧跟其后的正是那群食死徒。

一道红色的 _“昏昏倒地”_ 闪光差点击中了哈利的头，另一道绿色的杀戮咒闪光在德拉科刚掠过一棵树之后正中它的枝干，树木立刻僵直灰败，枯萎死去了。松针像雨一样在他们旁边落下。 _“钻心剜骨！”_ 哈利听见一个女人尖声喊道。那咒语堪堪擦过他的腿，立刻热辣辣地疼了起来，疼得他没法思考也没法集中注意力，但不管三七二十一继续往前飞着，他的手和眼睛在本人无法控制的情况下继续工作了一会儿，随后德拉科飞到他旁边一把抓住了他的腿，痛苦立刻消失不见了。

他们在树与树之间疾速闪躲着、冲刺着，用上了这个暑假里学到的每一种飞行技巧。努力想追上他们的食死徒中有半打人都迎头撞上了树干或者直接从扫帚上翻了下去，但后面还有更多人跟了上来。

“就快到了！”德拉科大声说。哈利没工夫问他快到哪儿了——话音刚落森林突然到了尽头，他们已经飞到了那片灰蒙蒙的沼泽地上空，德拉科直飞过去，降落在沼泽的另一侧。

“你在干什么！”哈利嚷着，与此同时食死徒们从森林里冲了出来。德拉科指着他们，高声喊道：“我一族血统的敌人！”在那些食死徒们朝他们俯冲过来的同时，无数盘根错节的白色触手从沼泽中倾巢而出，抓住他们，将他们朝泥里拖去。长着触手的怪物布满了整个沼泽，仍然在往外延伸，攫取着，呜咽着，把食死徒们拖向湿软的地面。他们都在狂乱地发射咒语，想要逃脱，而那些幽灵似的猎犬急急停在沼泽的另一边，尖吠着不愿意过来。

德拉科跳回扫帚上，与哈利一起再次起飞，重新潜入森林。他们径直往前拼命飞了半个小时，一路没有敌人追来的迹象，随后到达了森林的边缘：山坡延展开去，星星点点满是人家，坡上坡下看得见起起伏伏的道路与村庄。地平线上仍留着残阳的影子，没有被云彩遮盖。“来吧。”哈利说着，领着德拉科顺着路前行，一边走一边朝路边竖起拇指示意搭车。

他们一起走了很久很久：过往车辆会停下来，但看到他们俩是未成年男孩之后又会继续开走。太阳已经沉下去了。德拉科拖着脚步走在他旁边，一路低垂着头，扫帚背在背后晃悠着。他浑身上下都在痛，但那疼痛并不是哈利可以帮忙治愈的。

德拉科突然开了口：“她是故意的，你知道吗。”

“什么？”

“那围墙，”德拉科说，“上面有个触发式陷阱咒语，是冲着你去的。”

哈利干咽了一下：“她觉得你会眼睁睁看我去死？”

德拉科大笑起来，连笑带喘，几乎有些歇斯底里的意味了。“她觉得无论如何都会是一种解决方式吧。如果我听凭你死去，那我也就不再受咒语束缚了，而且我们同时也收拾了你——伏地魔会很高兴的。如果我救了你——这样的话，你们的人就不得不保证我的生命安全了，对吧？”他再次垂下头，继续往前走去。

最后总算有个货车司机肯把他们载到切平汉姆，下车后两人一起走路到了火车站。德拉科重重地在一张长椅上坐下，脸上毫无表情。哈利把扫帚靠在他旁边的墙上，走进车站里面。整个暑假他们俩坐火车买票找的钱德拉科都塞给他了，就好像不知道20镑钞票到底值多少似的。哈利找到售票机买了两张去伦敦的单程票，又从一台自动贩卖机买了薯片和几块雀巢巧克力。他完全没感觉到连结的拉扯，如果他想，他能一直走到站台的另一边。如果他想，他可以随便去什么地方都行。

他出了车站，回来坐在德拉科的旁边，递给他一块巧克力。德拉科没精打采地低头看着它。“尝尝看。”哈利说，被食死徒和那些魔咒猎犬追着穿过整个森林的经历让他想起了摄魂怪。德拉科打开巧克力的包装，掰下几小块，一点一点地吃着。

“这玩意太难吃了。”他过了一会才开口道，虽然声音有点儿颤。

“我们下回弄点会唱歌的手工比利时松露巧克力。”哈利说着，伸出胳膊环过德拉科的肩膀，把他拉近了些。德拉科闭上眼睛，靠进他怀里。他们两个人一起，等待着火车的到来。

END

**Author's Note:**

> Lofter地址：http://asukajude.lofter.com/post/38f335_1c8a821f5


End file.
